


Римские каникулы

by wakeupinlondon



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alley Blow Jobs, Anonymous Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-21 17:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: Хибари ведет слежку
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Rokudou Mukuro
Kudos: 15
Collections: KHR - WTF Kombat 2020





	Римские каникулы

**Author's Note:**

> TYL; по мотивам заявки с кинков: «Мукуро прикрывается иллюзиями и под видом кого-то другого подходит к Хибари в баре. Хибари его не узнаёт - или узнаёт, но не подаёт вида. Секс в общественном месте, драйв от того, что их в любой момент могут застать».
> 
> Написано на ЗФБ-2020 для команды KHR!  
> Бета: Персе.

Мраморная барная стойка цветом напоминала кость.

— Воду со льдом, — бросил Хибари бармену. Тот окинул его недоуменным взглядом, но послушно открыл холодильник.

— Не хочешь чего-нибудь покрепче? — спросила незнакомая женщина в темно-синем брючном костюме. Она устроилась на соседнем стуле, закинув ногу на ногу, и в голосе у нее звучало плохо скрываемое нетерпение. — Здесь делают отличный «Негрони Сбальято».

— Я на работе.

— Деловая встреча? Судя по твоему лицу, та еще скука. Можем развлечься, когда ты освободишься.

У нее были красивые, ухоженные руки. Хибари представил, насколько они станут красивее, если ей переломать все пальцы.

— Скука — не то слово. Особенно каждый раз, когда ты открываешь рот.

Она недовольно скривила губы и, подхватив свой красный коктейль, скрылась из виду.

Хибари отпил воды и посмотрел на столик в углу — где босс семьи Каркасса пил шоты с тела какой-то девицы. Та вяло извивалась в такт музыке и слегка морщилась, пока ей сыпали соль в декольте.

Если Каркасса с кем-то и собирался заключить новую сделку о поставке наркотиков, то явно не с ней.

— Отвратительно, правда? — раздался слева смутно знакомый голос. — Но чем-то притягивает взгляд.

Хибари резко повернул голову. Голос напоминал Мукуро, но это оказался не он — всего лишь смуглый кудрявый итальянец.

— Так и хочется ее отшлепать, — добавил тот, наблюдая, как Каркасса кладет девице в рот дольку лайма, — а его избить. Или наоборот, — он мечтательно улыбнулся. — Иногда так интереснее.

Он даже говорил как Мукуро, только голос звучал более хрипло и на тон ниже.

Хибари внимательно на него посмотрел.

— Как тебя зовут?

— Маттиа. А тебя?

— Не важно.

— Мне нравится твой галстук. — Отказ назвать имя Маттиа явно не смутил. Он ступил на шаг ближе, и Хибари отметил, что он и ростом выше Мукуро. Пахло от него апельсинами и вином. — Не хочешь прогуляться?

— Я занят.

Маттиа насмешливо вздернул бровь. В ушах у него поблескивали серебряные колечки.

— Если тебе нужен этот парень, — он кивнул в сторону Каркассы, который залпом осушил очередную рюмку, — то удачи. От него ты сегодня уже ничего не добьешься.

— Проваливай.

Слегка пожав плечами, Маттиа зашагал прочь. Оказалось, волосы у него были собраны в хвост, и Хибари мигом вообразил, как будет наматывать их на кулак.

— Стой, — позвал он, но Маттиа не услышал. Тогда Хибари двинулся за ним и положил руку ему на плечо.

К тому моменту, как они вышли из бара, на Рим опустилась теплая летняя ночь. Мимо пестрым потоком шли люди, проносились машины и мопеды, обдавая ветром, и Хибари потянул Маттиа в ближайший переулок.

— Ты не часто снимаешь в барах незнакомцев, да? — выдохнул тот, когда Хибари впечатал его в стену.

— Никогда не снимаю. — Хибари потянулся к его паху. — Но ты мне кое-кого напомнил.

Маттиа усмехнулся одним уголком рта.

— Дай угадаю — ты о нем давно фантазируешь?

— Все время. — Хибари сжал его яйца через джинсы, и тот дернулся. — Чаще всего о том, как убиваю.

На лице у Маттиа ничего не отразилось.

— Спорим, не только об этом? — полувопросительно сказал он и усмехнулся.

Хибари надавил ему второй рукой на голову, заставив опуститься на колени.

— Не только, — признал он. — Иногда я представляю, как трахаю его грязный рот.

Маттиа шумно выдохнул и стал расстегивать на Хибари ремень. Пальцы у него заметно подрагивали.

— Не терпится получить член? — спросил Хибари и, оттолкнув чужую ладонь, справился с молнией брюк сам.

Вместо ответа Маттиа потер пальцем его головку сквозь белье. Потом накрыл набухший член ртом через ткань, и Хибари подавился вздохом.

— Так и знал, что ты та еще шлюха, — пробормотал он, наконец зарываясь пальцами в темные пряди и сгребая их в горсть. — Ненасытный хуесос, ты просто обожаешь держать член во рту, да? Мечтаешь, чтобы тебе засадили до глотки?

Маттиа одобрительно застонал, стянув с него белье, и слизал со щели на головке каплю смазки. Пощекотал языком уздечку, затем плотно обхватил член губами и вобрал в жаркий рот. В паху горячо запульсировало, вдоль позвоночника пробежали искры.

— Заглатывай глубже. — Хибари нажал на его покрывшийся испариной затылок. — Вижу, ты так и жаждешь, чтобы тебя как следует выебали в рот. Давай, насадись на него до самого горла.

Тот послушался — и гортанно застонал, так что Хибари ощутил вокруг члена легкую вибрацию. На миг он дал Маттиа отстраниться и облизать себе яйца, затем поднял его за волосы, снова натягивая ртом на свой член.

С улицы раздался громкий смех — мимо прошла шумная компания. Хибари поразился, как их никто не услышал: пошлые, влажные звуки гулко отдавались в узком переулке. Однако Маттиа лишь прижал член языком к нёбу и насадился сильнее, уткнувшись носом в волосы в паху. Может, ему было все равно, если их увидят.

Может, он знал, что этого не произойдет.

Хибари отодвинул его от себя и заставил замереть, удерживая на месте за шею.

— Сейчас ты у меня захлебнешься спермой, — сказал он, с силой вбиваясь ему в рот. — А потом я заставлю тебя вылизать все дочиста. Даже то, что прольется на мостовую.

Маттиа поглядел на Хибари из-под ресниц — удивленно, но без испуга. По подбородку у него текла слюна, над верхней губой выступили капельки пота. Рукой он резко двигал у себя в брюках, оттопырив острый локоть.

— И когда я это сделаю, — Хибари толкнулся вперед бедрами. От болезненного желания подкосились ноги, и он уперся ладонью в шершавую стену для опоры, — я хочу, чтобы ты снял с себя иллюзию.

На мгновение Маттиа застыл, судорожно втягивая в себя воздух. Затем волосы его стали длиннее, кожа — светлее, черты лица заострились, а припухшие губы едва заметно изогнулись в усмешке. Он вскинул на Хибари мутный взгляд, и глаза его были разного цвета.

И в этот момент Хибари кончил — глядя на Мукуро, который обхватил губами его член и жадно, с вызовом на него смотрел.

Мукуро тихо заскулил, когда в горло ему полилась сперма, но все же сумел всю ее удержать. Оттолкнув руку Хибари, он широко открыл рот, так что последние капли спермы попали ему на язык. Затем с усилием сглотнул, чуть не подавившись, еще пару раз дернул рукой и затих, привалившись к колену Хибари.

Тот тоже едва держался на ногах, опустошенный непривычно острым оргазмом. Внимательно оглядел Мукуро, подмечая, как с уголков его губ на подбородок стекают капли спермы, как он шумно переводит дыхание

Как довольно блестят его глаза.

— На полную иллюзию не хватило сил? — спросил Хибари, наконец совладав с голосом.

Мукуро растерянно на него уставился.

— Мог бы сразу создать иллюзию всего, — пояснил Хибари, — а не отсасывать мне сам. Что он тебе пообещал?

Сощурившись, Мукуро медленно вытер рот.

— Ты про Каркассу? — хриплым, свистящим шепотом уточнил он. Горло у него сейчас, должно быть, просто горело.

— Как будто кто-то еще из посетителей замешан в обороте наркотиков.

В ответ Мукуро улыбнулся — широко и с издевкой.

— С чего мне сотрудничать с Каркассой, если я не выношу мафию? — Он откашлялся. — Черт, даже остальная мафия не выносит Каркассу.

Хибари молча нахмурился.

— Послушай, — Мукуро поднялся на ноги, и их лица оказались на одном уровне, — есть два варианта. Первый: Каркасса подговорил меня тебя отвлечь. И второй: я сам хотел развлечься с тобой наедине. — Задумчиво склонив набок голову, он добавил: — Без драки.

Лицо у него было серьезным, взгляд — открытым.

Хибари еще немного посмотрел на него, затем привел в порядок костюм, развернулся и ушел.

Уже выйдя на широкую улицу, помедлил и направился обратно.

Когда он вернулся, Мукуро стоял все на том же месте, прислонившись к стене и рассеянно разглаживая смявшиеся, грязные на коленях брюки.

— Та женщина у бара — это тоже был ты? — громко спросил Хибари.

Мукуро вскинул взгляд, потом коротко кивнул.

— Еще стюардесса, которая пролила на тебя воду. И блондинка в лобби отеля, а после нее — официант с обслуживанием в номер. — Он хрипло рассмеялся. — Умеешь ты играть в недотрогу, Хибари Кея.

Какое-то время Хибари молчал, вспоминая всех тех людей. Они ничем не выделялись.

— Хорошо, — наконец сказал он. — Тогда ты знаешь, где я живу. — Хибари поправил галстук — лишь бы чем-нибудь занять руки. — Я останусь в Риме еще на пару дней. Можешь зайти, если хочешь.

Мукуро тоже долго молчал, пристально его рассматривая и словно пытаясь что-то для себя решить.

— В каком облике? — без тени насмешки спросил он. — Маттиа? Или кого-нибудь еще? Я могу стать кем угодно — любой фантазией.

Хибари захотелось его ударить. Или укусить — в шею, в ключицу или прямо в раскрасневшиеся губы. До крови. Затем слизать ее и попробовать на вкус.

Может быть, позже в отеле.

— Не глупи, — только и ответил он, глядя Мукуро в глаза, — мы ведь оба знаем, какая у меня самая главная фантазия.


End file.
